Big Girls Don't Cry
by super-sad-instrumental
Summary: "She was a big girl already, she wouldn't cry over such a stupid thing! Only that it wasn't stupid at all..." Story about little Talwyn. 5-7 chapters. Max A. not yet missing AND a younger Smuggler  wink wink!  UNRELATED TO MY OTHER R&C FANFIC!
1. Little Talwyn

_**Please R&R! 3**_

_**So this is set BEFORE Max Apogee disapeared and it's about Talwyn's childhood. Basicly, I don't own anything, BUT since there are no mentions of, for example, Talwyn's mother, it gave me a lot of freedom to deside how things were ;) That's the beauty in fanfics, isn't it? So please, don't shoot me if I ACCIDENTALLY changed something, I always try my best to do a little research before writing, but there might be something messed up so...in that case, please tell me about it! :)**_

_CHAPTER 1: LITTLE TALWYN_

A young Markazian girl with pitch black hair run into her room and shot the door behind her with a slam. She leaned to the door and felt tears of anger and frustration in her big blue eyes. No! She was a big girl already, she wouldn't cry over such a stupid thing! Only that it wasn't stupid at all...

Little Talwyn had no memories of her home planet, if you could call it that. She had lived her whole life in the Apogee Space Station with her dad. She had also seen the galaxy because of her dad's profession, so she wasn't an idiot: her dad could have taken her to the planet she was born on, but he hadn't, ever. And this one time when her dad finally promised to take her there, he didn't. Before Talwyn had even bothered to hear the reason why (if there was one!), she had just yelled at her dad and stormed out. Sometimes she would wonder how her live would be if she had a "normal" family...a mom and a home planet, likeall the other little kids in her age probably had.

"Talwyn? Little Tal?"

The young Markazian girl heard her dad's voice from behind the door she was leaning to.

"Go away", she murmured. "I hate you!"

Talwyn heard a sigh and suddenly the door was pushed open, making her rise up and try to close the door again with all of her body weight, which wasn't much.

"_No!_" she screamed trying to shut the door desperately, without a luck: she was very small little girl and it didn't take any effort for her dad to open the door and come in.

"Honey, please listen..." her dad started to talk with his deep and calm voice, but Talwyn didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to cry again.

Using her small size as an advantige, she simply ran between her dad's legs and out from her room into the hallway as quickly as she could. Now she couldn't stop the warm tears from filling her eyes anymore. With her small feet she ran through the hallways of the Space Station much faster than her dad did, past the gigantic greenhouse hall and the library full of holo-vites, -messages and –plans, until she reached the loading deck. Eyes full of tears she hardly saw where she was going, and so it came her as a total suprise to bump into something. Or _someone_. Little Talwyn fell to the hard metal floor and eyes red in tears she looked up suprised.

_**Cliffhanger DUN DUN DUN! :O Chapter 2 up soon!**_


	2. The Tall Blue Man

_**So...took me a while to do this, didn't it? :P Oh well, chapter 2, and look who's in it! ^_^ There isn't enough Smuggler fanart around, though he's awesome! ;) NOTE! He's younger in this story, therefor he's a bit different: READ TO FIND OUT WHAT THAT MEANS!**_

_CHAPTER 2: THE TALL BLUE MAN_

"Whoa, watch where ya going..."

A tall figure turned to face Talwyn, only to find no one next to him. He understood to look down to his feet when he heard a small whimper coming from below. "...kid?" he finished his sentece with a very suprised tone after seeing a little Markazian girl sitting at his feet with wide eyes.

Talwyn had never seen anyone like him, and she'd seen a lot of different folk. First of all, in that moment she was sure the man was the tallest person she had ever seen. His skin was blue and he had some darker color markins in his upper arms and his head. In his small bright yellow eyes they was a sharp gaze that gave Talwyn shivers down her spine. He had a long sleeveless jacket with a high collar, big brown boots and a armor part in his shoulder and his arms. What made him frightening and fascinating at the same time was a huge gun he carried behind his back. He looked at Talwyn a little confused, like she didn't belong.

"This yours?" the man shouted still looking at the little girl. Talwyn quickly got to her feet when she reliased the man was talking to her dad, who had now caught Talwyn at last.

"Ye...Yes..." he said after a pause exhausted from the running. He leaned to his knees and breathed heavily. He wasn't a young man anymore.

"Gotta tell ya, didn't think of you as family man", said the tall man with a smirk in his muzzle. "Where's the Mrs.?"

"He doesn't have one", Talwyn said looking at her dad and turned to gaze the tall man into the sharp yellow eyes. "And he's not a family man..."

The tall man raised a brow and smirked even more wider. "Well, aren't you sassy, little Miss Apogee!" he laughed and Talwyn really didn't know if she should be offended.

Her dad, who was finally able to breathe normal again, put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and said to the man infront of him:

"I think we're done here, Mr. Smuggler. If you could please go to my office, I'll be with you in a few minutes." Talwyn noticed the _it's a grown-ups's matter_ -tone in her dad's voice that was meant for her.

The man called Smuggler simply smiled suprisingly politely and said: "Well, that sounds just fine, Mr. Apogee, since you're the one..._providing_ the monetary compensation." He grinned again and Talwyn suddenly felt her dad's grip on her shoulder tighten. There was something going on Talwyn didn't know, which made her curiousity grow even more.

"Pleasure meeting you, Miss Apogee", the man nodded to Talwyn and turned to walk away to the office. Talwyn didn't answer. There was something odd about the tall blue man.

_**Chapter 3 will be up sooner, I promise :) And it'll be a little longer as well. The whole story will be 4 chapters long, so hang in there! ^_^ Please R&R**_


	3. I Don't Wanna Lose You

_**The longest chapter so far, very revealing! Don't have anything else to say, actually, so...START READING ^_**_

_3. I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU..._

"Talwyn", her dad said and turned her to face her. He kneeled down so they we're face to face. Talwyn looked her dad. She found it very hard to be angry at him, when he looked like a big teddy bear with warm brown eyes and pitch black beard. The marks of aging had started to show, but it suited him. Talwyn noticed, how sad dad now looked. And in a way, scared.

"I know that you're very upset with me."

Talwyn lowered her gace and crossed her arms.

"But this is very important. Everything we have learned, studied and found out about Lombaxes might depend on this."

Talwyn looked at her dad, now very curious.

"So...another adventure?" she said a little more cheerfully. No matter how angry she was now, she couldn't denie all the fun, excitment and pure joy she had had with her dad during his expeditions she had come along. Adventures, she said. He hadn't taken Talwyn with him in a long time, and so she was now hoping for the best.

"With that blue man? Can I come?"

"No. I'm sorry honey, not this time", her dad said smiling gently.

Talwyn felt a huge waist in her heart, like every time her dad didn't take her with him.

"Why not?" she asked, like she did every single time. But this time, her dad's answer was different. He sighed again, and said:

"Remember the last trip we had? And that I had to leave earlier?"

Talwyn nodded. They had gone to another adventure a week ago, to Meridian City. Dad had basicly just met a lot of important people, as Talwyn thought, and she had been looked after by two old warbots, Cronk and Zephyr. They we're the ones to took care of her whenever dad had some business she couldn't attend. Dad had to leave Meridian City a little earlier, and he had come to take Talwyn home a few days later.

"You never told me why you had to leave", Talwyn said a little concerned. Her dad continued:

"Well, during that time we were in Meridian City, the Space Station was invated."

Talwyn's eyes widened. The security system was extremely complex and she'd never believe someone could have gone pass it.

"By space pirates. I got a holo message from the main computer a day later, and decided to go see the damage myself first. I only wanted to protect you, in case the pirates had left some kind of booby traps behind or there might still be some here."

"Space pirates?" Talwyn almost screamed. "Dad, are you in a trouble? Is that why you need that man's help? Is that why we can't visit our home planet now? Is that why I can't come? Because pirates don't scare me, dad! I know I would..."

"Talwyn, honey, you need to listen to your dad now!" Max Apogee stopped her daughter's quick, yet understandable questions. Talwyn felt her heart beat faster and faster, she didn't remember when was the last time she had been so excited and scared about something.

"They only took one thing and I need to get it back."

Talwyn didn't even had to ask, her dad knew the question and answered to her:

"Though I want to protect you, you deserve the truth. It was the Lombax artefact, the one I've tried to figure out for a while now."

"So...you're going after the pirates? Dad, you could get hurt!" Talwyn shouted and hugged her dad.

"I don't wanna lose you..."

She let the tears fill her eyes and drop on his dad's shoulder. She had been scared for her dad before, but this was different. She hadn't seen her dad this scared as well.

"Honey, I don't want to lose you too, that's why you do understand why you can't come with me, don't you?"

Talwyn whimpered and tryed to say something to get her dad stay.

"Cronk and Zephyr will look after you while I'm gone. You like Cronk and Zephyr, don't you honey? Remember how much fun you..."

"P-promise me that y-you'll come home soon a-and promise you w-won't get hurt." Talwyn sobbed and hugged her dad with all of her strengh.

"I promise, honey. I'll be home sooner than you know", her dad said and stroked Talwyn's back. The little girl was still crying her eyes out and Max Apogee didn't let go of his daughter.

Slowly she stopped crying and was sobbing when she heard a voice from the speaker.

"Mr. Apogee? It's Zephyr here, sir! Asking permission for landing, sir!"

She let her dad go and he got up. He took Talwyn's hand and gave her a small sad smile. They then walked to the nearest computer together and he said to the microphone:

"Permission granted. And Zephyr, enough with the sir."

_**The next chapter will be the last one. :) Though there are no comments ( . ) I believe there is...might be...just MAYBE...people who...someone...**_

_**(awkward silence)**_

_**...I'll post the last one soon.**_


	4. Goodbye

_**The last chapter of this very short little story :) This was fun to write, I admit ^_^ READ!**_

_4. GOODBYE_

"Little miss Apogee, how have you grown!" Cronk said tapping Talwyn's head after he and Zephyr had landed and came to the deck. Zephyr was right behind him.

"Yes, indeed", the orange warbot said. "It's been a while since we..."

"It's been two days, Zephyr", Talwyn laughed and hugged them both. "But I did miss you!"

Talwyn didn't like the two old warbots at first, mainly because whenever she saw those two, it meant her dad had to go away. But she had learned to love them over the past few years, even with all the sometimes boring stories and insane competition the two bots had. She considered those two to be her very close friends, almost even family.

"Oh, how I remember when I first saw you, miss Apogee! You we're the tinyest little thing!" Cronk started to recall a distant memory and, as usual, Zephyr quickly filled in.

"Yep! And boy, were you noisy! Hey, that remins me of that one time, when I was babysitting a little Agorian kid, not the easiest job in the world, I tell ya, but when I saw those tiny sharp fangs my heart just melted..."

"Oh, but that was a long time ago, wasn't it? Lucky for you, my rusty friend, I happen to be an expert on modern babysitting!"

"Oh, is that so? And it hasn't been a long time, and besides, no one can change a poopy diaper better than me!"

As the two warbots started their endless rival again, Talwyn and her dad both sighed amused. Max Apogee was still holding his little daughter's hand. Secrectly Talwyn hoped her dad would never let go again, but she knew the moment was near. What really made her worry was the little feeling she had, that for some reason, she wouldn't see her dad ever again. Talwyn tried to get rid of the horrid thought.

Max Apogee kneeled down to face his daughter once again. Talwyn looked at her dad with sad eyes.

"Hey", Max Apogee said. "I always come back for you, don't I?"

Talwyn smiled lightly and nodded. It was only a few hours later that she reliased that for the first time, her dad had lied to her.

_**LE END. Hope you enjoyed reading this! ^_^**_


End file.
